xfilesfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Fox Mulder
Fox William Mulder Køn: Mand. Status: Levende. Født: 13. Oktober, 1961. Ægtefælle/kæreste: I et længerevarende forhold med Dana Scully. Familie: William Mulder (far på papiret, død: 1995) Cigaretmanden(CGB Spender) (Biologisk far) Teena Mulder (Mor, død: 2000) Samantha Ann Mulder (Søster, forsvandt d. 27. november 1973) Jeffrey Spender (halvbror) William Van de Kamp (født: Scully)(søn) Arbejde: FBI Agent. Rang: Special Agent. Tilhørsforhold: FBI, X-Files arkiverne. Medvirkende: X-Files 181 episoder. The X-Files: Strengt Fortroligt (The X-Files: Fight for the Future). The Lone Gunmen(1 episode) Strengt Fortroligt: Jeg Vil Tro (The X-Files: I Want to believe). Spillet af: David Duchovny. Kort beskrivelse: Fox William "Spooky" Mulder (spillet af David Duchovny) er en yderst talentfuld FBI Special Agent, der bruger sine uortodokse metoder og teorier i arbejdet med X-Files. Han blev afskediget fra FBI i 2001 og 2002 flygtede han sammen med sin tidligere makker Dana Scully. I 2008 indvilgede han i at hjælpe FBI med en sag om en forsvunden Special Agent. Til gengæld frafaldte de alle sigtelser. Mulder vendte i 2016 tilbage til FBI og X-Files, sammen med Dana Scully. Igen under ledelse af Assistant Director Walter Skinner. Opvækst Fox Mulder blev født Fredag d. 13. Oktober 1961, Chilmark, Martha's Vineyard. Hans første ord var "JFK", da han var 11 måneder gammel. Han var 4 år gammel, da hans søster Samantha blev født. Familien Mulder havde et sommerhus i Quonochontaug, Rhode Island. Hvor børnene legede i græsset, mens William Mulder stod på vandski sammen med CGB Spender i nærheden. Der var en rebgynge i haven, men ingen elektroniske bekvemmeligheder, såsom faxmaskine. Det er dog uvist om grunden til de ikke havde visse bekvemmeligheder, skyldes at de endnu ikke var allemandseje Da Fox var lille ønskede han sig brændende et træben. Han tænkte meget over det, kom frem til at hvis han havde et træben eller en klo-hånd. Så ville folk ikke forvente andet af ham, end at han "overlevede" sit handicap og mødte livet med mandsmod. Han voksede aldrig fra ideen og i 1996, mente han stadig at et træben ville have visse fordele. Unge Fox Mulder havde adskillige mareridt, hvor han vågnede op og troede han var helt alene i verden. Men så hørte han lyden af hans far spise solsikkefrø i sit kontor, og Fox vidste han ikke var alene. Som dreng var Fox og hans far spejdere. En dag, da han klatrede i et træ, stødte han på et insekt, som han først troede var et blad. Han skreg et skrig, som han benægtede var "tøset". Mødet med det insekt har medfødt at Mulder ikke kan lide insekter. Som barn klædte Fox sig ud som Mr. Spock, fra TV-serien Star Trek og hans far lavede en hjemmevideo, hvor Fox og Samantha leger sammen. Fox laver fjollede ansigter til kameraet og bliver sur, da hans falske øre falder af. Samantha og Fox brugte dagene på at spille Baseball, cyklede ned til stranden og spiste sandwiches. Deres eneste ansvar var at være tilbage til aftensmaden. Fox spillede Right-Field i Baseball og havde en New York Nets Basketball trøje. Han kunne godt lide at se "The Magician" på TV og spille Stratego med Samantha. I minutterne lige før Samanthas bortførelse, spiller hun Stratego med Fox(Episoderne "Little green men" og "Paper hearts"). Det er dog muligvis ikke historisk korrekt. Da en kvinde som formodentlig er Samantha, dukker op(i episoden Colony) spørger hun Mulder om det er for sent med et spil Stratego. Det understøtter teorien om at de spillede det som børn. På tidspunkt brændte hans bedste vens hus ned og Fox sov i ruinerne, så der ikke kom tyve. Flere år efter havde Fox mareridt om at brænde inde i et hus. I 1993 hader han stadig ild. Hans fobi for ild nævnes i episoden "Fire" og aldrig nævnt siden. Nogle fans mener at Mulder overvinder sin fobi i ovennævnte episode. Andre mener den stadig er der, uden at gøres mere ved det. Fox valgte Fransk som andetsprog i High School. Han drømte om at blive astronaut og hans idol var NASA Oberstløjtnant Marcus Aurelius Belt. Da han var fjorten, blev han op hele natten for at se Belt's rumvandring. Søsters Forsvinden. Indtil hans søsters forsvinden levede han et almindeligt liv, han fik alle vaccinationer og hans forældre elskede ham. Om aftenen d. 27. November 1973, var den tolvårige Fox babysitter for sin otteårig lillesøster på 2790 Vine Street, Martha's Vineyard. 2790 Vine Street var på et tidspunkt adressen på X-Files produktionskontor i Vancouver En ukendt kraft som Fox senere mente var udenjordisk, blev Samantha bortført fra huset uden nogle forklaring. Eftersom Fox's far, Bill Mulder var højtrangende embedsmand var efterforskningen ekstra grundig. Selv FBIs regnskabsafd. var involveret på et tidspunkt. De fandt dog intet. Episoden splittede familien ad. Samanthas forsvinden blev et tabu og ingen ville tale om det. Efter bortførelsen havde Fox et ritual hvor han lukkede øjnene inden han gik ind i hans værelse, han troede og håbede at en dag, ville hun være der i hendes seng som om intet var hændt. Senere oprettede han en X-Fil med sagsnr.: X-40253, omkring hans søsters bortførelse. Ifølge Mulder har troen på at det var rumvæsner, der bortførte hans søster, været brændstoffet i hans evindelige korstog for at finde sandhederne, der var ligeså uvirkelige som hans minder. Uddannelse og tidlige FBI karriere. Oxford Efter hans søsters forsvinden og forældres skilsmisse, rejste Fox til England for at studere ved Oxford University. Han studerede i Oxford fra 1983 til 1986. Der findes ingen oplysninger om de ti år mellem Samanthas forsvinden og Mulders studiestart på Oxford University. Ligesom der ikke findes præcise oplysninger om hvad han studerede i Oxford. På tidspunkt i Oxford så han en dokumentarfilm om et sindssygehospital. En af patienterne i filmen, Creighton Jones, påstod at han havde været bortført af ilddæmoner. Filmen gav Mulder mareridt. Mulder var formentlig påvirket af "ilddæmonerne" på grund af hans fobi for ild og tanken om hvad der ville være sket med Samantha, hvis hun var blevet bortført på samme måde som Creighton Jones påstod han var blevet bortført. D. 10. August 1985, fremlagde Mulder en profil af morderen Luther Lee Boggs. Profilen var medvirkende til at Boggs blev sendt til gaskammeret på dødsgangen i North Carolina, han fik dog udsættelse. Manuskriftet til "Beyond the sea" antyder at Mulder skrev profilen for Violent Crimes Bureau. I pilot(Pilotafsnittet)beskrives der, at Mulder før 1988 skrev en monografi om seriemordere og det okkulte. Monografien gjorde det muligt at fange morderen Monty Prop i 1988. Der findes ingen entydige beviser for hvornår Mulder helt præcist skrev monografien. Eftersom hans tid på Oxford nævnes i sætningen før monografien, er der stor sandsynlighed for at han skrev den mens han gik på Oxford. På trods af den negative oplevelse med ilddæmonvideoen, afsluttede Fox Mulder studierne på Oxford University med en bachelorgrad i Psykologi. FBI træning og tidlig karriere. Efter at afsluttet studierne i Oxford med højeste udmærkelse, startede han på FBI Academy i Quantico i Virginia. Første dag på Akademiet, lærte Mulder at alle fingeraftryk er unikke og intet fingeraftryk er ens. Senere det år afsluttede han FBI træningen med højeste udmærkelse. I 1988 studerede Mulder i FBIs Investigative Support Unit i Quantico, ledet af William Patterson. Han var den ledende autoriet indenfor adfærdsforskning, på det tidspunkt Mulder var i den afd. Som Pattersons elev lærte Mulder, for at kende en kunstner må du se på hans kunst. Mulder beskriver det således: "Hvis du vil fange et monster, må du selv blive et monster". Det er uvist hvornår Mulder var i ISU, men der var to år mellem hans afgang fra Akademiet og næste opgave. I 1988 var han også tilknyttet FBIs Violent Crimes Section. Mens han var der så han "det værste mennesket har at byde på" og han undrede sig over hvordan de voldelige mistænkte og mordere han så, var blevet onde. Selvom Mulder anerkendte de psykologiske forklaringer: Dårlig opvækst, dårligt miljø osv, så tilfredsstillede de videnskabelige forklaringer ham aldrig helt og han begyndte at se ondskab, som en smitsom sygdom som kan spredes fra mand til mand eller alder til alder. På det her tidspunkt var han også vidne til at flere grave blev åbnet. Hans makker var Jerry Lamana og tilsynsførende ASAC(Overordnede Agent) var Reggie Purdue. Første FBI sag Mulders første sag var som feltagent i en større indsatsgruppe, der i 1989 efterforskede en række af bevæbnede bankrøverier i Washington D.C. og bandens leder John Barnett, der havde dræbt 7 mennesker. Mulder havde ubegrundede mistanke om at Barnett havde en kilde i sikkerhedsfirmaet, der varetog banktransporterne. En insider som gav ham oplysninger om store transporter af kontanter. Barnett begyndte at sende Mulder drillende beskeder. Under en overvågning af et toldhus, hvor indsatsgruppen håbede at fange Barnetts medsammensvorne gik det galt. Barnett gemte sig i den armerede bil og tog føreren(sin medsammensvorne) som gidsel. De omringede bilen og beordrede ham til at overgive hans gidsel og våben. Mulder tog position lige bag Barnett og kunne have skudt ham, men Mulder overholdte FBIs reglement, der forbyder agenter at udsætte gidsler for unødvendig livsfare. Mulder forventede at Barnett ville overgive sig, da der ikke var nogen flugtmuligheder. Men Barnett skød gidslet på klods hold og skød derefter Agent Steve Wallenberg i ansigtet. Selvom Mulder skød og ramte Barnett to gange, i armen og hånden, så mente Mulder at han kunnet have undgået Steve Wallenbergs død og tilgav aldrig sig selv, de to dødsfald. Mulder var et vidne i sagen mod Barnett. Hans vidneudsagn var rødglødende og dommeren var nødt til at beordre ham væk fra vidneskranken, da Mulder går forbi ham, truede Barnett Mulder, med ordene "I'll get you". The Gunmen Episoden I Maj 1989 var Mulder sat til at lede efter Susanne Modeski, som var mistænkt for at myrdet fire ansatte ved Army Advanced Weapons Facility i Whitestone, New Mexico. Da Mulder endelig fandt Modeski i et pakhus på adressen 204 Fells Point Road, blev hun hjulpet af tre ubevæbnede mænd. I første omgang forsøgte Mulder at anholde alle fire, men blev forhindret af to bevæbnede mænd der bad Modeski følge med. De nægtede at identificere sig overfor Mulder og åbnede ild mod ham. Mulder gemte sig bag nogle kasser, uvidende om at kasserne indeholdte en gas, der ved indånding ville medføre paranoia og angst i en mild grad. Skuddene udløste gassen og Mulder blev selvsagt påvirket af den, hostende, klynkende og vred sig på gulvet. Lige før angriberne skulle til at dræbe ham, skød Modeski dem med sit eget våben. Hvorefter de flygtede i Mulders bil. Pakhuset blev efterfølgende renset af en gruppe ledt af en mand som Mulder senere kender som X. I sin dopede tilstand tror Mulder fejlagtigt at rensningsholdet var rumvæsner. Kort tid efter rensningsholdet havde forladt pakhuset, fandt aktionsstyrken Mulder under et stykke pap. Han reagerede ikke på spørgsmål og gentog sætningen "They're here". Næste morgen var Mulder normal igen og opdagede at Modeski stadig var forsvundet, men hun var ikke længere eftersøgt af FBI og sagen var pludseligt blevet lukket. Efterladt med følelsen af at noget var "mærkeligt" og ude af stand til at huske ret meget, begyndte Mulder at konsultere Modeskis tre hjælpere, som Mulder kender som "The Lone Gunmen" Selvom The Lone Gunmen første gang optræder i sæson 1 episoden "E.B.E", nævner Mulder først deres fællesnavn i sæson 7 episoden "First Person Shooter". BSU og "Paper Hearts" Ifølge Mulder var han tilknyttet Behavioral Science Unit i tre år, hvor han lavede profiler af seriemordere. De præcise datoer for Mulders arbejde i BSU er ukendte, men i episoden "Travelers", bliver det fastslået at han var tilknyttet BSU i November 1990. De "tre år", han nævner i "Tooms" er muligvis ikke præcise tal, men han siger det under en retshandling. I årene 1979-1990 blev ligene af ti unge piger fundet langs den amerikanske østkyst. Morderen bortførte hver pige fra hendes hjem og tog et stofhjerte fra hvert barn som trofæ. Adfærd, der fik VICAP til at kalde sagen "Paper Hearts". Mulders overordnede Agent Reggie Purdue fik ham med på sagen, da han mente Mulder ville kunne komme ind i hovedet på morderen. Mulder konkluderede at morderen højst sandsynligt var sælger, som virkede helt almindelig, var god til at vinde folks tillid og rejste meget. Sagen viste sig at være umådelig svær at knække og morderen svær at fange. Til sidst lykkedes det ved hjælp af Mulders profil at fange ham, en støvsugersælger ved navn John Lee Roche. Da de fangede ham, var der fundet tretten lig i alt, i alderen 8 til 10. Roche indrømmede at have myrdet præcis tretten piger og en løgnedetektortest fastslog at han talte sandt. De fandt dog aldrig stofhjerterne, hvilket irriterede Mulder i de efterfølgende seks år. Da han gerne ville have forvisning om at der kun var tretten hjerter. I November 1990 flyttede Mulder ind på adressen 2630 Hegal Place, Lejlighed 42 i Alexandria, Virginia. Mulders adresse: 2630 Hegal Place, Lejlighed 42 i Alexandria, Virginia blev først oplyst i "Small Potatoes" og tidligt i "Dreamland II", i en X-Fil med sagsnr.: X-71009. I "Travelers" bliver slået fast at han boede der i 1990. Lejlighed 42 referer til "The Answer to Life, The Universe and Everything" i bøgerne om "the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" af Douglas Adams. Arbejdet med X-Files Fandt X-Files Arkiverne ---- Mulders talent og held med adfærdsmodeller til kriminalsager, gav ham en vis frihed til at forfølge sine egne interesser. Således fandt han X-Files Arkiverne i 1990. I manuskriftet til "Conduit" står der at den X-Fil Mulder oprettede om hans søster, blev oprettet d. 14. Januar 1989. På CD-ROMMEN The X-Files: Unrestricted Acces afsløres det, at det stykke papir med den dato blev lavet som rekvisit og datoen kan ikke tydes i den endelige version af episoden.' I første omgang lignede det en losseplads for UFO observationer, rumvæsen-bortførelser og sådan noget folk griner ad og synes er latterligt. Mulder, derimod var fascineret af sagerne og læste hundredvis af dem. Alle dem han kunne få adgang til. Han læste alt det han kunne om paranormale fænomener og det okkulte. Han fandt mange filer om folk, der var blevet bortført af rumvæsner og var blevet påført intense brandsår fra en radioaktiv kilde. Han fandt også fil X-649176 og den første X-Fil oprettet af J. Edgar Hoover i 1946. Begge filer omhandlede mænd, der kunne forvandle sig til vilde dyr(Formskiftere). En fil fra 1952 omhandlende noget eller nogen som havde dræbt kvæg og terroriseret folkene i Point Pleasant i West Virginia i mere end et år. Vidner beskrev det de havde set som "En primitivt udseende mand med røde stikkende øjne". Skurkene blev kendt som "Moth men" Selvom X-Files ligger udenfor Bureauets normalområder, fulgte Mulder op på sagerne, fordi hans søsters forsvinden stadig hjemsøgte ham. Han blev sat på sagerne officielt i 1990. En de første sager Mulder selv efterforskede handlede om morderen Edward Skur. I November 1990 mødte han den tidligere FBI Special Agent Arthur Dales, der i 1952 oprettede en X-Fil om Edward Skur, sagsnr.: X-525652. Dales afslørede William Mulders indblanden i eksperimenter om Xeno-transplantationer. Diana Fowley, FBI Agent med baggrund i para-videnskab og Mulders kæreste siden hans afgang fra FBI Academy, hjalp ham med efterforskningen af nogle X-Files sagerne. Under arbejdet med sagerne tilbragte de tid på psykiatriske hospitaler. Der havde de mistanke om at nogle af patienterne, der var erklæret kriminelt sindssyge var fejldiagnosticeret. I tilgift viste nogle patienter imponerende og præcise evner for clairvoyance og telepati. Mulder opdagede at Fowley havde foretaget hjerneskanninger og psykoanalyser på nogle patienter. Efter Berlinmurens fald takkede Fowley ja til, en antiterrorisme opgave i Berlin. Dermed afsluttede hun sit arbejde på X-Files og sit forhold til Mulder. Det er uklart hvor mange og hvilke patienter, de mente der var fejldiagnosticeret eller hvor mange af dem, der udviste telepatiske evner. Det er usikkert om Mulder overværede patienter der viste telepatiske evner. Det vides at Diana Fowley overværede det. Der er desuden usikkerhed om Mulder afsluttede sin FBI træning før Fowley. Hun foretog de ovennævnte hjerneskanninger og psykoanalyser. Logisk vis må man formode at hun havde lært det før de påbegyndte efterforskningen af den pågældende sag. Historisk fakta: Berlinmuren faldt endeligt i November 1991. Dette er dog ikke en del af X-Files lore, kun at "The Wall came down". Kontoret og første møde med Scully ---- I Marts 1992 var Mulders kontor i kælderen i FBIs J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building i Washington D.C. Hvor også X-Files Arkiverne er lokaliseret. Kontorets eneste vinduer er støvede skylight vinduer. Mulder havde dækket væggene med artifakter der relaterer til det paranormale. Inklusive en plakat med en UFO, der proklamerer "I Want To Believe"(Jeg Vil Tro), som han havde købt i en butik på M Street kort før d. 6. Marts. Forklaringen om hvor plakaten stammer fra, fås i episoden "Chinga". Hvor Mulder afslører at han købte den for ca. 5 år siden, dette er i 1998. Da han kun giver cirka tal er det ikke modstridende, at plakaten er der i 1992. Division Chief Scott Blevins, Mulders overordnede mente at Mulder havde udviklet en ekstrem tilknytning til X-Files. Derfor satte Blevins, FBI Special Agent Dana Scully, en læge med baggrund i naturvidenskab sammen med Mulder på X-Files. Hun skulle foretage de nødvendige undersøgelser og skrive udførlige feltrapporter, for at validere deres observationer og deres arbejde. Deres første sag sammen handlede om en gruppe unge mennesker fra byen Bellefleur, Oregon som døde under mystiske omstændigheder. Under arbejdet oplevede Mulder adskillige fænomener, såsom tid der uforklarligt forsvinder og overværede at et område som opsluges af et blændende lys, som relaterer til Rumvæsen-bortførelser, hvilket gjorde ham ovenud glad. Mens de var i Bellefleur fortalte han Scully, historien om hans søsters forsvinden, hvordan det har mærket ham og at intet andet betyder noget. Igennem deres arbejde med X-Files har Mulder oplevet mange mystiske og uforklarlige ting. I 1994 havde Mulder på fornemmelsen at der optræk til ændringer for ham og Scully, og at der var planer om at nedlægge X-Files. Kort tid efter at Mulder indså dette, bliver han kaldt til møde hos Assistant Director Walter Skinner, som havde overtaget ansvaret med X-Files fra Blevins. Skinner informerede Mulder om at Scully og han ville blive flyttet til andre afd. Mulder videregav oplysningen til Scully og svor at han ikke ville give op. Tiden efter X-Files blev lukket. ---- Efter X-Files blev lukket, blev Mulder sat til rutinearbejde med eksempelvis aflytninger. Men han havde en del tilfældige møder med det paranormale. Såsom en kæmpe blodsugende orm og et besøg på jorden af rumvæsner. På det tidspunkt overvejede Mulder at forlade FBI, men blev midlertidigt tilknyttet BSU som profiler igen. Kort tid efter fik Mulder en ny makker, Special Agent Alex Krycek og de arbejdede sammen på to sager. X-Files genåbnes ---- Efter opdagelsen af Kryceks indblanding i Agent Scully's bortførelse, blev X-Files genåbnet og Mulder var ene mand i afdelingen. Krycek vendte ikke tilbage til FBI, men Mulder havde sammenstød med ham over de følgende år. Mulder nåede at efterforske en enkelt sag alene inden Scully blev fundet. Herefter sammenarbejdede Mulder og Scully på X-Files sager i de efterfølgende fire år. I 1998 rejste Mulders forslag om at give en snigmorder immunitet til gengæld for oplysninger om hans næste mål, drengen Gibson Praise. Bekymring hos to andre FBI Agenter, Jeffrey Spender og Diana Fowley, bekymring om X-Files' forsatte eksistens. Mulder gennemførte et interview med snigmorderen, som kort efter blev dræbt i sin celle. Efter ordre fra Justitsministeriet blev X-Files lukket og de blev begge overflyttet til andre afdelinger. Mulder troede den situation som han og Scully nu befandt sig i, havde været planlagt længe. Scully fortalte Mulder, at det var ligegyldigt hvad han troede efter som de kræfter som de var oppe imod, allerede havde vundet. Senere, modtog Mulder nyheden om at hans kontor og X-Files Arkiverne var i brand. Sammen med Scully skyndte han sig til FBI hovedkvarteret, hvor de opdagede at kontoret og X-Files Arkiverne var helt udbrændt. Alle sagsakter og oplysninger var umiddelbart tabt for evigt. Eftervirkningerne ---- Ironisk nok lærte Mulder mere om rumvæsnerne og deres planer for den kommende kolonisering af Jorden, efter at X-Files Arkiverne blev ødelagt. Sammen med Scully var Mulder under ledelse SAC Darius Michaud med til at efterforske en bombetrussel. Mulder opdagede bomben, der dræbte Agent Michaud, der havde beordret Mulder væk. Mulder og Scully opdagede efterfølgende at bomben havde forbindelse til planerne om Kolonisering. X-Files blev åbnet igen, dog med to andre agenter. Sideløbende med hans nye opgaver, brugte Mulder tid på at genskabe de tabte sagsakter. Deres nye overordnede var den strenge Assistant Director Alvin Kersh. Deres nye opgaver omhandlede baggrundstjek(rutinetjek af eksempelvis landmænds indkøb af kunstgødning.) i forbindelse med risiko for hjemlandsterror, opgaver som Mulder fandt dræbende kedelige og havde en mistanke om at deres overordnede bare ville ydmyge ham og Scully, med dette trivielle arbejde. Mulder involverede sig i flere sager udenfor hans område, blandt andet en intens biljagt, som var i nyhederne. Og hans søgen efter SS Queen Anne, et skib der eftersigende forsvandt i Bermudatrekanten i 1939. Mulder hjalp Scully, med en sag som hun efterforskede sammen Agent Peyton Ritter, tidligt på året 1999. Lige før den sag, havde Mulder fortalt Scully, at han ikke var parat til at forlade FBI, fordi det ville som han sagde "Gøre alt for mange mennesker, alt for glade". Da Assistant Director Skinner blev overfaldet, prøvede Mulder sammen Scully at identificere angriberen. De blev forhindret i dette, af Skinner. Idet han mindede dem om at deres tilsynsførende overordnede var Kersh og derfor skulle de adlyde Kersh's ordrer og KUN Kersh's ordrer. Samtidig lærte Mulder mere om rumvæsnerne og deres jordiske sammensvorne, kendt som The Syndicate. Både ham og Scully var suspenderet på ubestemt tid af FBI. Agent Jeffrey Spender opdagede dog at de havde brugt X-Files Arkiverne for at finde oplysninger som kunne hjælpe dem i deres søgen. Tilbage til X-Files ---- Efter at stort alle medlemmer af The Syndicate blev dræbt af en oprørsgruppe af rumvæsner, blev Mulder og Scully sat på X-Files igen, på en indtrængende opfordring til Assistant Director Kersh, fra Agent Spender, som havde opdaget at han valgt at give de forkerte, hans loyalitet. I samme omgang, var de igen under ledelse af Assistant Director Skinner. Agenterne vendte tilbage til det gamle kontor. Mulders gamle plakat forsvandt i branden og han fik en ny fra en online-penneven Karin Berquist, som desværre døde, da hun var involveret i en sag som Mulder og Scully efterforskede. Ikke længe efter dette, fik Mulder endelig sandheden om Samantha, hendes forsvinden og videre skæbne. Bortførelse og tilbagevenden ---- I år 2000 fik Mulder besked på skære ned på udgifterne brugt på efterforskninger af X-Files sager. Mulder valgte blankt at ignorere påbuddet, ved at han og Scully efterforskede en sag om adskillige bortførtes pludselige forsvinden fra byen Bellefleur i Oregon. Den samme by, som de besøgte i forbindelse med deres første sag sammen i 1992. Det var først, da de vendte tilbage til Washington D.C., at Mulder og hans samarbejdspartnere opdagede at en UFO var styrtet ned i Oregons skove. Rumvæsner indfangede tidligere bortførte for at fjerne beviser på bortførelser. Tro mod hans sædvanlige nysgerrighed, tog Mulder afsted til Oregon igen. Denne gang sammen med Skinner, Mulder fortalte Scully, at han ikke ville risikere at miste hende og ville derfor ikke lade hende tage med. Skinner og Mulder fandt UFOen blev Mulder bortført sammen en større gruppe og mindst seks Dusørjægere. Ombord på fartøjet, var Mulder fastspændt til et metallisk apparat og udsat umenneskelige medicinske forsøg. Mindre end en uge efter Mulders bortførelse forsøgte rumvæsnerne at bortføre Gibson Praise, dog uden held. Året efter afleverede de mindst to af de bortførte i byen Helena i Montana, de tilbagevendte var dog i en meget dårlig forfatning. Alle med de samme skader som Mulder blev påført ombord på fartøjet. Mulders umiddelbart livløse krop blev efterladt i nærheden af en gård, hvor andre bortførte var blevet reddet og deres såret helet. Mulder blev fundet af FBI agenter, der ledte efter ham der. Da han blev fundet, så han ud til at have været død i flere dage. Mulder blev efterfølgende begravet i Raleigh i North Carolina, ved en begravelsesceremoni til hans ære. De vidste dog ikke, at Mulder ikke var død, blot inficeret med en Udenjordisk Virus. En virus, som holdt kroppen lige akkurat i live, så den kunne sprede sig ud i hele kroppen på værtsorganismen og transformere denne til en type rumvæsen, en supersoldat. Efter at Billy Miles, der også blev bortført på samme tid som Mulder, blev fundet død i Atlanterhavet og pludseligt genvandt bevidstheden. Besluttede man tre dage efter begravelsen, at åbne Mulders grav og indlægge ham på hospitalet. Billy Miles' komplette transformation til en Supersoldat, gjorde dem opmærksom på Mulders tilstand og det muligt for dem at stoppe transformationen, så Mulder genvandt førligheden og sine mentale evner, uden at han blev til en supersoldat ligesom Billy Miles. Under Mulders fravær ses han i flashbacks, der ikke har noget med selve bortførelsen at gøre, det er episoderne "The Gift" og "Per Manum" og i et flashback som Doggett har på kontoret. Scully har et lignende syn i episoden "This is not happening". Flashbacks, der relaterer til bortførelsen optræder blandt andet i episoden "Three Words", en episode der foregår efter at Mulder er tilbage. Eksklusion ---- Efter at Mulder vendte hjem igen, blev der indgivet anmodning om Mulders tilbagevenden til X-Files. Anmodningen blev afvist af Alvin Kersh, der i mellemtiden var blevet forfremmet til Deputy Director, med ansvar for X-Files, kort efter Mulders bortførelse. Mulder opdagede at de to agenter tilknyttet var, skeptikeren John Doggett og en højgravid Scully, som snart skulle på barselsorlov. Ufortrødent blev Mulder ved at placere sig selv i farlige situationer, ved at efterforske to sager, der giver ham rig mulighed for at bruge hans viden om rumvæsnerne og deres konspiration. Indimellem de to sager, bad Special Agent Monica Reyes, Mulder om at kigge på en sag, der muligvis havde forbindelse til bortførelsen og drabet på John Doggett's søn Luke. Agent Reyes havde været til stede ved både fundene af de nylige lig og ved fundet af Luke Doggett's lig ca. 8 år tidligere. Mulder blev herefter afskediget fra FBI og overlod ansvaret for X-Files kontoret til Agent Doggett. Da Agent Doggett og hans nye midlertidige makker Agent Leyla Harrison forsvandt, satte Mulder en uofficiel efterforskning i gang for at finde dem. Mulder fandt dem ene mand og bevirkede indirekte at det formskiftende væsen som havde holdt dem fanget blev slået ihjel. På det tidspunkt gjorde Mulder, Agent Doggett opmærksom på nyhedsrapporter, der relaterede til Scully's graviditet og ting der skete, mens Mulder var væk. Rapporter om en gruppe, der forsøgte at skabe levedygtige rumvæsen-menneske-hybrid-babyer og Supersoldater, som den destruktive Billy Miles. Mulder var en medvirkende faktor til at det lykkedes den højgravide Scully, at flygte fra truslen som Billy Miles og de andre Supersoldater udgjorde for hende og hendes ufødte barn. Efter det gik op for Mulder, at Supersoldaterne allerede havde infiltreret FBI og vidste hvor Scully befandt sig, lykkedes ham at bringe hende og hendes nyfødte søn William til et hospital. Skjul og retssag ---- Mulder blev opfordret til at gå under jorden, først af Alvin Kersh og derefter Scully, da de frygtede at han ville blive myrdet af Supersoldaterne, hvis han blev. Mulders tilbagevenden var nøje planlagt ned i mindste detalje, inden han gik under jorden. To dage efter, at han bragte Scully og William hjem, tog Mulder tidligt om morgenen et bad i Scully's lejlighed(hans egen lejlighed var blevet tømt forinden.), inden han rejste i dybeste hemmelighed. Hverken Scully, Doggett, AD Skinner eller Agent Monica Reyes, der fornyligt var overflyttet til X-Files, vidste ikke noget om hans destination. Der er og var ingen oplysninger om hans rejse. Hverken hos flyselskaber, biludlejninger eller busselskaber. Mulder rejste til New Mexico og forsatte sin søgen på sandheden. I New Mexico gemte han sig sammen med Gibson Praise. Han havde adgang til e-mail, men modstod fristelsen indtil d. 7. Januar 2002, hvor han sendte en personlig mail til Scully. Hvori han blandt andet skrev "Some unexpected dimensions of my new life are eating away at any resolve I have left". Han indrømmede også at han var ensom og ville hjem til hende og William. Desuden indrømmede han, at han var usikker på om han kunne forsætte med at leve på den måde. Deres mail-udveksling blev overvåget af minimum en Supersoldat. Ikke længe efter steg Mulder på et tog mod Washington D.C., hvor han skulle mødes med Scully, Doggett og Reyes, men på grund af en hændelse med to mænd, en formodet NSA-agent og den Supersoldat, der overvågede Mulders e-mail. Supersoldaten blev skudt og faldt ned på skinnerne og toget stoppede ikke ved stationen. Det formodes, at Mulder hoppede af toget lige efter det kørte forbi stationen. Senere det år, sneg han sig ind på ind på Mount Weathers militærkomplekset i Bluemont i Virginia. Indenfor på militærkomplekset lykkedes det ham at få adgang til strengt fortrolige oplysninger om Koloniseringen og den præcise dato for starten på Koloniseringen, d. 22. December 2012. Efter det lykkedes ham at uskadeliggøre Supersoldaten Knowle Rohrer midlertidigt, efter at Rohrer overfaldt Mulder. Efterfølgende blev Mulder fængslet og udsat for ikke-succesfulde forsøg på hjernevask i sin celle. Han blev genforenet med Scully, Skinner, Doggett og Reyes, mens han var fængslet og fik at vide at baby William var blevet bortadopteret, for at beskytte ham. Eftersom Mulder var under falsk anklage for mordet på Knowle Rohrer, startede der en retssag mod Fox William Mulder. Retssagen faldt under US Marine Corps jurisdiktion, med Skinner som Mulders forsvarer. Special Agent Kallenbrunner som anklager, og dommere som valgt blandt højtrangende FBI ansatte, blandt andre Kersh. Mange mennesker kom til Mulders undsætning, for at vidne for Mulder. Mulder selv nægtede dog at vidne. Et uigenkaldeligt bevis for, at Knowle Rohrer stadig var i live, blev fremlagt og afvist af dommerpanelet. De erklærerede Mulder skyldig i mord og dømte ham til at dø ved hjælp af en dødbringende sprøjte. Skinner, Doggett, Reyes og selv Kersh, hjalp Mulder og Scully med at flygte. De flygtede til New Mexico. I årene efter retssagen var Mulder og Scully forsat på flugt. På et tidspunkt mellem 2002 og 2008 købte de et hus et sted i Virginia. Scully arbejdede som børnelæge på Our Lady of Sorrows Hospital, mens Mulder tilbragte al tiden hjemme i huset. Isoleret, pga. at han stadig var efterlyst af FBI. Han brugte tiden på at samle avisartikler om det paranormale og hænge dem op på væggen, på sit hjemmekontor. I 2008 blev Scully kontaktet af FBI, der informerede hende om at de var villige til at frafalde alle anklager. Hvis Mulder indvilgede at hjælpe dem med en sag. Til at starte tøvede Mulder, men til Scully's store bekymring, blev han opslugt af at opklare sagen. Sagen handlede om en serie af forsvundne kvinder. Mulder fortalte Scully at hans tendens til besættelse af sager, er nøglen til hans personlighed og at han savnede sit gamle liv. Til slut opklarede Mulder sagen og han lovede Scully, at de ville rejse væk, væk fra det mørke som havde omsluttet dem, så længe. Mulder og Scully rejste sammen på krydstogt til Bahamas. 2016: genåbning af X-Files. ---- I 2016 blev X-Files Arkiverne genåbnet, da Walter Skinner blev kontaktet af Tad O'Malley, som havde interessante beviser for en ny rumvæsen-konspirationsteori. Walter Skinner bad Mulder og Scully om at vende tilbage til FBI og X-Files og de indvilgede begge. Dana afslørede sin mors livstestamente, sådan som hun havde forstået det. Maggie tillod livsforlængende behandling, hvis det skulle blive nødvendigt. Mrs. Scully's livstestamente blev oprettet efter at Dana havde været i koma, efter hendes bortførelse. Maggie trak dog sit livstestamente tilbage uden sin datters vidende. Således Mrs. Scully ønskede ikke livsforlængende behandling. Da lægerne havde gjort hvad de kunne, sad Dana og Fox ved hendes side. Charlie ringede og da Maggie hørte hans stemme, åbnede hun sine øjne. Om det skyldtes Charlie eller ej, vides ikke. Men Mrs. Scully's sidste ord var til Mulder "My son is named William, too". Hun åndede ud og blev kørt væk og gjort klar til organdonation. Hvad der videre skete, er strengt fortroligt. Mulig fremtidigt liv ---- I størstedelen af sit liv, har Mulder overvejet at tage på krydstogt, når han blev ældre. Han nævnte på et tidspunkt, at han kun boede i storbyen pga. sit arbejde, men skulle han slå sig ned og skabe et hjem, ville han gøre det i en lille by. Men den voksne Mulder kunne dårligt forstille sig en fremtid uden X-Files. Da han i 1998 blev spurgt om han havde nogle fremtidsdrømme, tydede svaret på at Mulder regnede at ville forsætte med at efterforske X-Files sager. Han var ikke sikker på hvad det var han søgte, men han var sikker på at han vidste det, når han endelig fandt det. En mand som Mulder, mente var et spøgelse, kommenterede at OCD lignende adfærd, arbejdsnarkomani og antisocial adfærd, hvilket han mente Mulder var disponibel for, var den perfekt grobund, for et totalt vanvittigt sammenbrud. Scully afslørede engang at, hun mente Mulder ville blive vanvittig besat af håbet om, at fange blot et glimt af sandheden om paranormale fænomener, kun lytte til sig selv, på et korstog som ingen anden ville kunne forstå. Hun havde også en mistanke om at Mulders besættende jagt på sandheden ville blive hans død og at dem som fulgte ham, ville han trække med i døden. I 1995 forudsagde den clairvoyante Clyde Bruckman, at Mulder ville dø, som følge af iltmangel under en sexleg(Der er dog en del uvished om denne spådom). I 1996 antydede Mulder at han ønskede en begravelse og ønskede en 1000 års forbandelse over dem, som måtte ønske at grave hans skelet op. Karriere historie ---- *1983-1986 Studerende ved Oxford University *1986-? FBI Academy